Goodbye LA, Hello Texas
by dazed and confused 1989
Summary: Because Madison is such a bad child she was sent to live with her aunt, uncle and cousin in Dillon. Now who could they be?


I sat carving my name into the bench I was sitting on. 'Madison Taylor was here.' So original right? I laughed when I was done writing it. The door to the Juvenile holding cell opened and saw the one person I hated more than my teachers come in 'Chied Brody.'

"Give it to me," he said holding his hand out. I rolled my eyes and handed it to him.

"If I had a dollar everytime I see you in here, I would be a rich man and be retired," he said sitting down next to me.

"Why can't you stay out of trouble?"

"What can I say? Trouble looks for me."

"More like you are looking for trouble. You know if I wasn't a good friend of your parents I would have had you sent to a juvenile center or boot camp by now." I grinded my teeth.

"Can't you see its breaking your parents heart to keep coming in here to get you?" I sat there feeling pissed off and still grinding my teeth.

"That's right don't say anything. Sit there and think while I go wait for your parents."

I watching him walk out and slam the door. Big deal, I get in trouble…a lot. It's not like I go around killing people or stealing from old ladies or threatening peoples lives…ok…so that happened once but the bitch had it coming. Snobby as spoiled brat kept talking shit so I punched her and threatened to burn her house down when she was sleeping. Big deal.

After two hours of sitting in my second home my parents finaly came and got me. They were quiet all the way home. They already gave me every lecture and speech when I started doing this. When we got home I noticed suitcases and boxes piled at the front door.

"What is all this?" I asked. My parents looked at each other then at me.

"They're for you," said my father.

"You're kicking me out!" I stared at them shocked.

"Maddie, we thought it best you go away for a while," said my mom.

I gave them a confused look. I wasn't really that bad was I?

"Look Madison, we're tired of the bullshit," said my father. "We feel like we failyed you as parents. We are done picking you up from the station. We can't keep doing this. You need discipline."

"So where am I suppose to go?"

"Uncle Erik said he'll take you in. He disciplines those boys he coaches then he can discipline you."

"That's all the way in Texas!"

"Maybe you'll learn something there. Maybe you'll learn to respect people and get your priorities straight."

My parents walked to their room and closed the door. That's it. I'm going to some random place in no where Texas. Goodbye LA, hello Texas.

The flight was long and boring and had some smelly guy sitting next to me the whole time! Ugh, not my idea of a good time. Plus when he was eating I kept getting nasueas. I can't eat and fly, stomach does not like it. I cound't wait to get off this plane! The plane finally landed and I had to be searched AGAIN! Like I was making a bomb or a gun while I was on the plane, I'm freaking seventeen years old! Then I had to stand and wait for my damn luggage. I HATE FLYING! When I go back home I'm taking the train!

I walked to the front where my dad said Uncle Erick and Aunt Tami would be waiting. That's when I saw them. Wow, Uncle Erik looks a lot like my dad. They even had my cousin Julie with . She smiled at me and ran up to me giving me a hug.

"So glad you're here. Even though under the circumstances," she said.

"Hey Uncle Erik, Aunt Tami."

"Hey sweetie," said Aunt Tami giving me a hug.

I reached in my back pocket and gave money to my uncle. "It's for gas."

"Thanks Maddison," he said and gave me a hug.

They took me to their car and helped me load the stuff in.

"We'll go over the rules whne we get home," said Uncle Erik starting the engine to the car. "They are the same rules that Julie has to apply to. Uncless you give us a reason to make special ones. Got it."

I nodded. My uncle could be scary when he wanted to be. No wonder he's a football coach.

"Texas is going to be very different from LA huh?" I asked Julie.

"Probably, but I really don't remember because I haven't been up there sicen I was like three?" Julie laughed and I smiled.

"Where do you live in Texas?"

"Dillon, big football town." Julie rolled her eyes. "It can be quite annoying. Especially when you date the star quarterback and your father is the football coach."

"Ah, how does Uncle Erik feel about that?"

Julie chuckled. "At first he hated it but he learned to deal with it."

"You made him didn't you?"

"Totally."

I turned my attention to my uncle and aunt when I heard aunt Tami noggin. "Honey come on, how do you expect me to throw a party with last minute news? You do this all the time."

"The girls can help. Now we have an extra hand to help out."

I looked at Julie. "Get use to that."

"So the party is this up coming Sunday. You boys are going to be watching a game whie we slave away. You better buy all three of us something nice, even little Gracey." Julie and I laughed.

"My father, always throws some kind of football party because he was 'pressured' into it."

"Hey I was pressured," said Uncle Erick. I smirked at Julie.

After an hour of driving we pulled up to a nice average rancher.

"You're going to be sharing with Julie," said Aunt Tami.

I nodded. I followed Julie to the back of the house and we entered a nice looking room. It had two beds and plaques on the wall for dancing and posters of bands. An average teenager room. I saw a poster of Jared Leto and I let out a squeal. "Hmm, now he's a hottie."

"Right, everyone thinks I'm weird for liking him but he is a total hot guy," said Julie sitting on her bed.

Once I was settled in Uncle Erikj sat me and Julie down on the couch to go over the rules.

"Well my brother you to be punished the whole time you were here. One we don't know how long you're going to be here. Two, we don't even punish Julie for longer than a week. We already told the school you'll be staying with us. Aunt Tami got your schedule for you." Aunt Tami handed me my schedule. "We expect a C average or higher in this house hold. You go to every class, no cutting. That is not tolerated here. Right Julie?" Julie nodded. So my little cuz has a bad bone inside her. "Week nights home by eleven. Weekends, one. I know there's parties on the weekends that Julie goes to. No sex, no drinking, no drugs. Nothing illegal. I don;'t want to pick you or Julie up at the police station at midnight. Right Julie?" Julie nodded again. Damn, Julie, you as bad as me? "Everything understood?"

Julie and I both nodded.

"For school you either ride in with me or Aunt Tami. I tend to get there early because of practice. Seeing how its late you two should get to bed."

Julie and I stood up and walked to her room. "Is it always that bad?" I asked as she closed the door.

"Yheah, ever sicne I started cutting classes, hanging out at strip clubs and hanging out with older people."

I laughed. "Do I want to know why you were at a strip club?"

"My friend Tyra's sister works ther and my boyfriends stupid friend walked into the club and started watching. We got busted and there you go." I laughed. "That's great!" I fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.


End file.
